Made Especially For You
by Char-chan
Summary: It's Tina's birthday and Artie struggles to find a memorable present for her. written for Artina Ficathon prompt.


**Title: Made Especially For You**

**Summary: written for the 2010 Artina Ficathon and my prompt was- **

**_Tina's birthday. Artie's trying to find a present for her. Artie & Finn friendship is a plus but not necessary _- courtesy of Mandy.**

**Author: Charlie-chan**

**

* * *

**

The end of spring break was approaching quickly and Artie had once again found himself at a loss. Staring down at the objects in each of his hands he slowly returned them to the shelves in front of him with a sigh.

Why was it turning out to be so difficult to try and find a decent present for his girlfriend of two and a half years? Tina Cohen-Chang was the highlight of his young life and her eighteenth birthday was approaching quickly and even though he prided himself in knowing his girl inside and out, he could not for the life of him figure out what kind of present to get her.

Reaching out his gloved hand once again towards the offending objects his fingers stopped at the jeweled necklace display and quickly returned to his lap in a huff. Fancy jewelry was something that he figured was what all girls would always enjoy receiving but not his girl. Tina's fashion sense and taste in jewelry was always a little skewed from the status quo and he didn't think she would appreciate an expensive diamond necklace anymore than if it were a shiny mini spoon on a beaded chain to wear around her neck.

Which is where his dilemma had began. Tina deserved a wonderful and meaningful present for her eighteenth but no matter what kind of store Artie had his father drive him to, he just could not find one that showed how much he loved and appreciated her for being in his life for so long.

In the past Artie had given her presents that had bordered on corny. A bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates for Valentines Day like he normally saw in the movies. Or a DVD box set of the Marvel superhero movies for her last birthday because deep down, Tina was just as much of a nerd as he was when it came to comic books and the like. But this time he wanted to make sure that this gift was something more special and memorable for them both.  
Just as he began to back up his wheelchair from the display, he was immediately stopped by ramming into something large and heavy behind him.  
He quickly turned his head around to apologize to whoever he had just hit but was met with the dopey grin of Finn Hudson staring down at him.

"Hey Artie! I though that was you. What are you doing in the girly section of Target?"

Straining his neck back so he could get a full view of the unusually tall boy's face, Artie couldn't help but smirk at his comment.  
"I think I could ask you the same thing, Finn. I'm shopping for my girlfriend. So why are _you_ in the girly section too?"

Nudging his shoe along the linoleum and looking down in slight embarrassment.  
"Kurt sent me here on my own to try and find a present for Rachel to celebrate her early acceptance to that fancy musical college in New York. He didn't come with me because he refuses to step into a store that has mass produced clothes or something stupid like that but said this is just the place for me to shop for her but I have no idea what girl's like," he ended with a shrug.  
"Well, I wish you luck in your endeavors. Seems we're both stumped at what to get our old ball 'n chains", Artie said with a wink and a nudge.

Chuckling a little bit in response, Finn swept a hand through his hair and looked around a bit.

"I guess I'll just get her some perfume or something. Girl's like that flowerly smelly stuff don't they?"

"Yes, Finn. Girls do tend to enjoy that flowery smelly stuff," looking around himself and seeing nothing that he thought would catch Tina's fancy he sighed. "Well, I have a feeling that nothing in this store is going to be to the liking for my girl though and it's just about time that I meet my dad at the front of the store. I'll catch ya later, dude!"

Waving goodbye, Artie watched his hopelessly lost friend wander into the aisles and disappear. Slightly disappointed that he couldn't find anything either, he quickly made his way to meet with his father so they could go home for dinner.

As they drove home, Artie sat in the back of their wheelchair-accessible van and closed his eyes to ponder.

What exactly could he get Tina that was unique like she was but also meant something special for such an occasion?

"Is there any other stores you want to check out before we head home, kiddo? I'm sure mom won't mind if we're a little bit late," his father called out over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the busy road.

Sighing a little bit and staring out the window at the passing cars Artie replied with a long aspirated "no".

"Well I'm sure you'll find something. You said her birthday wasn't for another week or so, right? I'm sure something will inspire you eventually," Mr. Abrams reassuringly said as he cranked up the radio to the oldies station.

"Yeah I suppose.."

Leaning back in his chair for the rest of the ride, Artie half listened to the music blasting from the radio when all of the sudden a metaphorical light bulb lit in his mind.

"I've got it!" Artie suddenly exclaimed out loud; more to himself than his startled dad.

* * *

It was finally the night of Tina's eighteenth birthday and Tina had decided that she just wanted to have a low-key family dinner with her parents and Artie at her favorite Italian restaurant.

After the finished eating their desert and having the restaurant staff sing "Happy Birthday," much to Tina's embarrassment because Artie had made sure to sing the loudest and cheeriest, they made their way back to the Cohen-Chang's house for cake and presents.

Tina's parents had gotten her a new mp3 player, a basket full of bubble bath supplies and a gift card to the local salon for hair colorings. After she thanked and hugged them they retired to their rooms for the night to give the kids some private time.

Then came Artie's turn.

Tina sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at a nervous Artie as he reached behind into his backpack and pulled out a small gift wrapped present and shyly handed it over to her. Taking the small flat present and turning it around in her hands, she noticed that the ribbon that was tied around it was the same blue that she used to streak her hair with back when they first met and the wrapping paper was of her favorite Sunday morning paper comics, Zits.

"Thanks, Artie!" she exclaimed as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Untying the ribbon and peeling back the paper revealed a cassette tape that had a label stuck to the front that read, "_A VERY SPECIAL MIXED TAPE TO MY GIRL WHO IS NOW A WOMAN. LOVE ARTIE_" with a bunch of sloppily colored hearts drawn around the words.

"I know mixed tapes are kinda outdated and there _is_ a CD version at my house but I figured it would come across cooler if I went completely old school," he quickly rambled out. "Your dad said you guy's had an old cassette player in the garage that I asked him to get out for us tonight. I think he hid it under there," Artie pointed to the side table next to the couch, "Can you get it for me?"

Pulling out the device out and plugging it in, she popped in the cassette tape and pressed play as Artie swiftly transferred himself onto the couch next to her and entwined his fingers with hers.

The first few seconds were just static until the sounds of an acoustic guitar intro began and Artie's voice suddenly projected into the room.

_She's blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause she's so high..._

_High above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high..._

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_She's so high..._

_High above me_

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me_

_Ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother?_

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's gonna happen_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeeeaaah…._

Which was promptly followed with an adorable rendition of "Sugar Pie Honey Bun" and a delightful version of "Daylight in Your Eyes". Tina was sure there were various other loving songs that he had performed and recorded just for her that she would just have to listen to later because she was currently too preoccupied with making out with her boyfriend to pay attention to anything but the soft moaning in the back of Artie's throat as she thanked him the best way she could.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I would just like to first deeply apologize to Mandy who had given me this prompt to write for them. I am such a horrible procrastinator and by the time I finally got around to doing it, my life kinda got turned upside down because I'm currently studying abroad at a university in Japan. So.. SORRY! I hope you enjoy it though!

Also, I'm fairly certain there are a LOT of grammatical mistakes as I usual tend to make that are only more apparent because the English language is currently not what I use on a daily basis now, lol. Oops.

And the first song on the mixed tape was of Tal Bachman's She's So High.

ALSO, despite all that is going to be happening during S2 of 'Glee'….

I BELIEVE IN TARTIE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. yep.


End file.
